Waterproof housings for various devices are known in the art. However such waterproof housings are not specifically designed for the actuation of toggles or screens of the enclosed electronic device and to provide a clear transmission of sound from the interior of the case to an exterior of the case and/or from the exterior to the interior of the case. There is therefore a need in the art for a water tight case that has an improved sound transmission and allows a user to actuate various portions of the device while positioned within the case. In another aspect there is a need in the art for a waterproof housing that may be worn on the wrist of a user and seal the device within the case and allow access to a screen of the electronic device while remaining sealed. There is a further need in the art for a waterproof case that includes sealed toggles that actuate a device positioned within the case. There is also a need in the art for a waterproof case member that may be worn on the wrist of a user and allow transmission of light through any surface of the case while the device in the case remains sealed from the environment.